degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jack Tyler/Degrassi Chronicles: Chapter 1
Henry Scolex was a new student at Degrassi. He had flozy, black hair and green eyes. He was very skinny, wore glasses, and not that tall. He was fourteen years old and a sophmore along with Maya, Tori, Zig, Miles, Winston, etc.. He was often picked on and harassed by popular jocks and other students such as Dallas, Drew, Luke, and even Zoe. One day, Dallas and Luke knocked the books out of his hands. As they walked away, Luke said "See you later loser". As he was pivking up the books, he saw a beautiful girl walking towards him. She had nice, toned legs and nice facial structure. She also had long, curly black hair and brown eyes. Her name was Tori Santamaria. She helped him collect his books and the two started talking. She felt bad for Henry because he got bullied alot. The two of them became friends along with Miles, Maya, Winston, Zig, and a boy named Leo Doolley. Henry started to develop a crush on Tori. He decided to tell her how he felt about her. One day, he brought flowers to give to Tori. When he went to the Dot to meet her, he saw her with Zig kissing. Henry's was heartbroken. He ran into an alleyway and started to cry. Then Luke and the Ice Hounds found him. Luke said "Look boys, nerd boy here's crying". Then the rest of the Ice Hounds laughed. Then Henry got up and shouted "I'm not in the mood for this, now go away!". Then Luke said "What are you gonna do if i don't?". Then Henry shouted "I mean it get out of here!". Then Luke said "If you want me gone, then do something". Then lightning struck the ground near Luke and the Ice Hounds. Then Henry shrunk Luke's male parts with his mind. Then Luke ran away screaming along with the rest of the Ice Hounds. At first, Henry was frightened by his new abilities but then he embraced them with enthusiasm and wanted to seek revenge on Zig and all the people who picked on him. The next day, Henry went to Degrassi, happy and excited. He was looking forward to execute his revenge plan. At lunch, Henry started to manipulate the wind and caused complete chaos.Then he rounded up all the people who picked on him. He turned Dallas into a duck, he turned Drew into a dog, and he turned Zoe into a lamp. Then he turned to rest of his tormentors into bugs. Then he went to the boys' locker room to deal with Zig. He transported Zig and Tori to the locker room. When he did, Henry shouted "Novak, you stole my girl". Then Zig responded "Tori's not your girl, she would never go out with you and i didn't steal her from you". Then Tori shouted "Zig!". Then Henry shouted "That's it!". Then he turned Zig into a guitar and smashed it into a million pieces. Tori cried "NO, you monster". Then Henry changed Tori's appearance. Her hair was straight, her clothes were a tight sports tank top and tight shorts , and she couldn't stop smiling. Then he made her his girfriend. From that day on, Henry ruled Degrassi with an iron fist. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog